Breves historias de un Sesshome
by Mikasaddy
Summary: El amor de Sesshomaru y Kagome deberá pasar por 19 retos; historias en drabbles que se desarrollan con diferentes situaciones. ¡Disfruten estas historias Sesskag!
1. Me Perteneces

**Disfruten la lectura.**  
 **Con Cariño GC MOON.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Muerte de un personaje.**

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**

.

.

* * *

.

 **Me perteneces**

 _"Cuando creí que había perdido mi camino, descubrí que la vida me tenía frente a un nuevo destino"._  
 _—A._

 _._

Sentía el corazón tan acelerado que hasta lo podía escuchar retumbando en su interior, le costaba respirar tanto, que dolía, pero no se comparaba al dolor que sentía en la herida de su costado, era más punzante y agudo; aún así no se rendía, seguía corriendo por salvar su vida.

Giró el rostro hacia atrás para dar un vistazo y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba ahí, tomó unos segundos para descansar sus piernas raspadas y llenas de lodo, ese Yokai la había seguido desde que salió del pozo, parecía que la esperaba; y sin darse oportunidad de tomar su arco, corrió por su vida intentando buscar a los demás.

La oscuridad de la noche se había apoderado ya del bosque, y el silencio reinaba en el lugar, suspiró intentado calmar la ansiedad y desesperación, debía pensar en la forma de encontrar un refugio o llegar a la aldea, recargo la espalda en el árbol más cercano, cerró los ojos apretándolos fuertemente y su cabeza la inclinó hacia atrás, deseaba que fuera una pesadilla, solo eso; pero en el fondo, sabía que eso no era así.

Maldita su suerte, decidió llegar antes de lo planeado para sorprender a Shippo en su cumpleaños, emocionada con la idea le había comprado un hermoso set de pinturas. Silenciosas lágrimas brotaron de sus cansados ojos al pensar que tal vez, nunca podría verlo de nuevo.

Sabía que el demonio seguía cerca, lograba sentir el poder demoniaco acechándola; era inexplicable la sensación de amenaza que percibía, parecía una presa esperando ser devorada, de pronto, el golpe sordo en su cabeza le hizo caer sin lograr detenerse.

Él había llegado, la había estado cazando desde hace más de una hora por todo el bosque, y ahora, tendida sobre el suelo húmedo intentó levantarse, pero no funcionó, y lo entendió, una de las habilidades del demonio era inmovilizar a sus presas, suspiró sabiendo que era el final; el Yokai no la había elegido porque ella fuera hábil para escapar, no.

El demonio la había seguido porque era la diversión del asesino, el placer de jugar con su comida antes de llenarse las manos de sangre y, saborear a su presa angustiada sin saber lo que sucederá.

—Tu aroma es exquisito.

La voz rasposa del yokai le heló la sangre. Hizo el esfuerzo de gritar, pero no pudo, su garganta seca y adolorida se lo impedía.

—Pronto acabará.

Al decir aquellas sencillas palabras, sintió unas garras atravesarle el abdomen rasgado cada capa de piel seguido del agonizante dolor, y después nada.

La luz de sus ojos había desaparecido, su alma había dejado su cuerpo.

Kagome, había muerto.

.

.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y comenzó a toser escandalosamente al mismo tiempo que se sentaba sobre la tierra, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Su pecho se sentía extraño, ardía.

—Ahora me perteneces.

Desesperada buscó el origen de esa voz, sabía quién era, y eso era lo sorprendente.

—Sesshomaru— susurró incrédula.

El platinado guardó su espada que aún brillaba.

.

.

.

 **Reto: Resurrección (idea dada por Bloody Angel)**

.

.

* * *

.

 **N/A** :

Creo que gracias a que son Drabbles las historias son mas ligeras, aunque a veces se complica por ciertos temas que eligieron las ca...nijas :c

Bueno, Mañana nos leemos con otro Reto ;)


	2. No estaría mal

**RETO: Vean película 50 Sombras de Grey  
IDEA DADA POR: Bloody Angel**

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**

 **.**

.

* * *

.

 **No estaría mal**

Tarareaba una canción mientras esperaba sentada en un banco de madera observando fijamente el reloj en cuenta regresiva, faltaban 30 segundos y cuando el tan ansiado sonido anunciaba que estaba listo, saltó emocionada directo hacia el microondas, sacó el paquete con mucho cuidado evitando quemarse, pero fue imposible.

—¡Auch!

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó la voz varonil que apareció tan rápido como escuchó el quejido.

—Me quemé un poco en el dedo, nada importante ¿Ves? — dijo al tiempo que sonreía despreocupada y levantaba su dedo.

—Hn.

Él tomó la mano de la azabache, y le sopló delicadamente intentando aliviar el ardor provocando que ella se sonrojara por el gesto.

—Estoy bien, Sesshomaru. Gracias.

Aprovechando la posición se puso de puntitas, besó los labios varoniles de manera fugaz y dio la vuelta para tomar el recipiente de vidrio que había dejado en la barrita antes del incidente; lo tomó con cuidado y, sabiendo que unos ojos dorados la vigilaban a una corta distancia, vació el paquete de palomitas.

—¿Ya está lista la película? —preguntó la joven.

—Si — respondió serio.

Sabía que su novio no quería ver esa película, pero había insistido tanto en verla que terminó accediendo ante su capricho.

Sesshomaru abrió el refrigerador, miró unos segundos antes de preguntar.

—¿Quieres té helado o jugo?

—Umm, té por favor.

El platinado sacó el té helado, algunos hielos y caminó a la barrita, sus movimientos eran fluidos y firmes, parecía que no dudaba en nada de lo que hacía, tomó dos vasos y les puso los hielos que chocaron entre sí al caer, después les vertió té.

—¡Oh! Con popote por favor— La azabache emocionada sacó uno y lo colocó en su vaso.

Sesshomaru alzó una ceja divertido por lo infantil que podía llegar a ser su novia, y en el descuido le besó la frente dejándola helada en su posición, aprovechando el pequeño impacto salió de la cocina.

Cuando Kagome regresó en sí, caminó hacia la sala, le encantaba cuando él hacía ese tipo de gestos sin previo aviso, a pesar de su fría e indiferente apariencia, era un hombre tierno y encantador; por supuesto, a su manera y sólo con ella.

Lo amaba.

Colocó las palomitas sobre la mesa junto a los vasos, miró a Sesshomaru y se sentó a su lado recargándose en el cuerpo varonil de manera cómoda, la película comenzó y sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearla.

La azabache estaba emocionada con el principio de la película, parecía que se trataba de Sesshomaru, un empresario poderoso y joven, miró rápidamente a su novio, sonrió de manera tímida y volvió la atención a la pantalla.

Conforme avanzaba tomaban algunas palomitas o bebían té para refrescarse.

En una de esas escenas subidas de tono, Kagome se atragantó con una palomita, Sesshomaru le golpeó delicadamente la espalda hasta que ella se recuperó.

—¿Te encuentras bien _"nena*"_? — mencionó esa última palabra como burla.

—¡pff! — intentó contenerse inútilmente al soltar un bufido seguido de una risa ante la referencia. — Sí, todo bien.

La película terminó y estaban tan cómodos que no querían moverse de su lugar. Kagome se había quedado pensativa, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el platinado.

—¿Qué piensas?

—Creo… que no estaría mal.

Sesshomaru alzó una ceja esperando que se explicara.

—El cuarto rojo, no estaría mal tener uno — lo miraba fijamente, sabía que ella hablaba enserio.

La besó con deseo y desesperación, solo ella lograba provocarle con intensidad. Sin querer separarse realmente, lo hizo para decirle algo antes de continuar lo que hacía.

—No, no estaría mal.

.

.

* * *

.

 **N/A:**

 **Solo quiero aclarar que si no entendieron el final, sí.**

 **Esto terminó con resultados placenteros y poniendo en práctica un poco algo de lo que vieron.  
**

 **No he mirado esa película, solo leído los libros así que me basé en lo que recordaba de hace tiempo xD  
**

* * *

 **Me disculpan si me equivoqué en la referencia**

 _ ***Nena: Cuando el hermano de C** **hristian Grey "Eliot" le dice así a la amiga de Ana(no recuerdo su nombre) y después Christian utiliza esa palabra para nombrar a su "pareja sexual" porque creo que ahí todavía no son novios xD**_

* * *

 **¡HASTA MAÑANA!**


	3. Tercera Cita

**Aclarción:** **Este reto me hizo sufrir por lo que me solicitaron.** **NO me gusta el reggaetón, y eligieron una canción de esas.**

 **¡Haré pagar con creces a esa mujer!**

 **Que disfruten este reto, al final, si me gustó lo que hice. xD**

 **Reto: Usar términos de la canción "Sexo" de Residente, Dillon Francis  
 _Idea dada por Bloody Angel_**

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**

.

* * *

.

 **Tercera Cita**

Los nervios que sentía la tenían abrumada, sus manos sudorosas cosquilleaban y su corazón latía fuerte; necesitaba calmarse un poco, tal vez, debía hablarles mientras se cambiaba, podía ser que le ayudaran a tranquilizarse o, incluso ponerla más tensa.

Decidida abrió su laptop, buscó los contactos que necesitaba de manera apresurada, y solicitó la videollamada con un movimiento desesperado en su pie izquierdo, hasta que apareció ante su pantalla aquella mujer exuberante de cabello rojizo y su desbordante aire coqueto.

—¡Vaya!, estabas tardando en llamar— mencionó con un tono divertido en su voz.

—¡Ayame! — sonaba alterada.

—¿Si…? — la pelirroja disfrutaba el estado de su amiga.

—¡Necesito tranquilizarme! —chilló dramática tumbándose sobre el escritorio.

—Vamos Kagome, esta cita será _"inolvidable"._ —Hizo una pausa, y en un intencional susurro dijo— y envidiable.

La conversación fue interrumpida por la siguiente mujer que apareció en sus pantallas.

—¡Kagome! — Gritó la joven castaña.

Ayame y Sango comenzaron a reír al ver a su amiga en esa situación. La azabache se levantó al escucharlas burlándose de ella, y frunció el ceño.

—Les hablé para que me ayudaran, no para que se rieran de mí — con fingido puchero se cruzó de brazos evitando mirar la pantalla.

La joven con más experiencia en esos casos sonrió divertida y se acomodó mejor en la silla, de tal modo que se sintiera cómoda, sabía que duraría un buen tiempo en esa llamada.

—Bueno, Kagome; tu cita es en una hora ¿seguirás lamentándote? — cuestionó Ayame.

—¡Mujer! — Gritó Sango para llamar su atención, cuando la morena se decidió a mirarlas bajó el tono en su voz— Todavía no te has arreglado, ¿Acaso no es la tercera cita? — Preguntó con un insinuante movimiento de cejas.

—Umm si… — respondió confundida.

—¿Ves? Todo tiene que ser perfecto —chilló emocionada Ayame saltando de su silla.

La azabache solo asintió con su cabeza afirmando, estaba divagando en su mente sobre las anteriores, la primera fue una cita casual en el cine; la segunda, habían ido a un lujoso y exclusivo restaurante, y la tercera...

—Pero no tengo idea de que ropa llevar, no sé a dónde iremos.

—En esta ocasión, no importa el destino, sino lo que sucederá— mencionó con una voz muy insinuante, Ayame.

—¿Eh? — respondió Kagome, más que confundida.

Sango reía mientras observaba el tono rojo en la cara de su amiga.

—Vamos Kagome, todas sabemos que él quiere "sexo"

Si antes la mencionada tenía su cara roja, ahora, parecía fuego ardiente.

—¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Estás loca! — gritó agitando los brazos.

—No te hagas la tonta, Kagome —Ayame le hablaba seria. —te regaló chocolates y flores.

—Fueron al cine, "porque quiere sexo"— enfatizó Sango.

—¿Qu-e, ¿qué? — La joven azabache tapó su cara con las manos.

—Te invitó a cenar, "porque quiere sexo" — atacó Ayame.

— Y tú te maquillas, te peinas y te pones perfume, "porque quieres sexo" — acusó Sango.

—Nadie lo dice, pero… "todos quieren sexo" — terminó la ojiverde cantando.

—¡Sabía que ustedes solo se estaban burlando de mí! —recriminó Kagome, intentando disipar su vergüenza.

¿Era cierto?, ¿en el fondo deseaba tener sexo?

La verdad es que, si, deseaba tener sexo con Sesshomaru.

.

.

.

* * *

.  
 **N/A:**

 **¡Vamos, ¿quién no quisiera con Sesshomaru?!**  
 **Pobre de Kag, me la hicieron sufrir, pero al ultimo terminó aceptando su deseo mas interno.**


	4. ¡ACTUALIZARON!

**Reto:** Otaku

 **Idea dada por:** Bloody Angel

 **Dedidcado a:** FiraLili y Raquel Taisho

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**

.

.

* * *

.

 _"No creas en lo que aparento ser. Cree en lo que realmente soy. Conóceme"_

 **¡ACTUALIZARON!**

En la sala llena de cojines esponjosos y grandes sillones estaban tres mujeres muy entretenidas, en la mesa tenían montones de comida chatarra que les gustaba para los días que pasaban juntas, y lo más importante estaba repartido por todo el piso, donde tuvieran mayor facilidad de tomarlos, los mangas de todo tipo y género.

Una joven azabache estaba revisando su celular cuando escuchó que sonó y al ver de quién se trataba sonrió, se acomodó mejor en el puf gigante turquesa para contestar el mensaje pero, recibió una notificación nueva olvidando el mensaje que le había llegado.

—¡Kyaaa! ¡No puede ser! — chilló emocionada.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó rápido acercándose la exuberante pelirroja.

La castaña ni se inmutó de su lugar, conocía esa expresión muy bien, así que, siguió con el manga que tenía en sus manos pasando a la página siguiente, escuchaba la conversación que mantenían sus amigas a una corta distancia.

—¡Ya salió! ¡YA ACTUALIZARON! —pataleó más emocionada.

—Kagome, deja de moverte, ¡quiero ver!

Ayame le arrebató el celular a la mencionada y se sentó al lado de azabache acomodándose de tal manera que ambas pudieran leer desde la misma pantalla. Durante la lectura, gritaron, se vieron y renegaron juntas, tanto que al final terminaron enojadas por la culminación del capítulo.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo se atreve? — expresó molesta la morena.

—¿Por qué le llevó al tío? — respondió con otra pregunta Ayame a la interrogante de Kagome.

—Ese malnacido sin ojos, si yo lo tuviera enfrente… ¿Por qué le hace eso al pobre?, todo estaba yendo bien, estaban pasando buenos momentos…

—Debería matar al _seme_ de una vez, ¡¿Qué demonios está esperando?! — gritaba Ayame exasperada.

Sango suspiró pesadamente, eso era cada vez que leían ese manhwa, siempre deseaban la muerte de algún personaje o, incluso, estaban paranoicas si se trataba de la realidad o alguna alucinación, creaban teorías entre ellas y vivían al pendiente de la actualización; la castaña sabía que la trama de esa historia era interesante, pero no le gustaba el _yaoi_ y solo escuchaba las quejas de sus amigas.

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió el ambiente, Sango se levantó en silencio mientras las otras mujeres seguían en su fase de odio al capítulo intenso que habían leído, al abrir, miró al joven imponente y serio que avanzaba dominando el lugar con simples gestos.

—Mujer, ¿Por qué no contestas el mensaje?

Hasta ese momento se percató de quién había llegado, corrió y se colgó de su novio plantándole un beso en los labios varoniles y carnosos; el platinado la abrazó de la cintura recibiendo gustoso el gesto de la azabache.

—Disculpa Sesshomaru, al mismo tiempo llegó una notificación y me perdí en eso— dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas haciendo un leve puchero.

—¿Actualizaron KS?

La morena asintió con su cabeza mientras agitaba un poco sus pestañas, Sesshomaru miró los celestes ojos, le encantaba cuando ponía esa cara, entonces la abrazó pegándola más a su cuerpo y le besó la frente.

—Eso explica todo. Entonces, ¿qué quieren comer?

—¡PIZZA CON EXTRA QUESO! — gritaron al mismo tiempo las jóvenes.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **N/A:**  
Para este drabble tomé como referencia el Manhwa _**Killing Stalking**_ de _**Koogi ,**_ pertenece al género yaoi _ **.**_

Me inspiré en la relación de amistad que tengo con mis amigas Fira y Raquel, porque son especiales y, porque son las únicas que tienen el interés por este mundo.

Ustedes sabrán identificar cómo es que cada una inspiró a los personajes de este drabble.  
 **¡Las adoro!**


	5. Cambio de planes

**Reto: Cosplay.**  
 **Idea dada por: Bloody Angel.**

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.** **  
**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Tu edad no define tu madurez;_  
 _tus notas no definen tu inteligencia;_  
 _los rumores no definen quién eres."_  
 _—A._

 **Cambio de planes**

La joven azabache se miraba en el espejo un tanto insegura, la tela roja y ceñida se amoldaba perfectamente en su cuerpo resaltando muy bien sus curvas femeninas, anteriormente le había parecido una buena idea, pero ahora, se observaba y ya no le parecía de esa manera.

Giró dando la espalda al espejo y dio un vistazo por encima de su hombro; de pies a cabeza era perfecto, había hecho un excelente trabajo para imitar a su personaje de anime ese año, se detuvo en la pequeña falda que apenas y cubría sus glúteos, los cuales formaban un perfecto corazón.

Estaba tan concentrada que no se percató de la presencia que había entrado, y que, al mirarla quedó estático en la puerta.

Estaba perfecta.

Él, tragó saliva, tensó su mandíbula y caminó con pasos firmes hacia su presa, ella se miraba tan bien vestida de "Momo Yaoyoruzo", ese traje no se comparaba con nada de lo que habían utilizado anteriormente.

Cuando Kagome se dio cuenta de la presencia de su novio se quedó parada esperando que llegara frente a ella; la mirada del platinado era intensa, fiera y necesitada.

Sesshomaru era un depredador hambriento.

Hambriento de ella.

Al tenerla cerca, con su rostro serio observó con evidente descaro la completa figura femenina, la azabache aprovechó a hacer lo mismo con él.

Él, se miraba realmente bien con cualquier cosa.

Pero ahora, lo encontraba más sexy.

El traje azul marino acentuaba su piel, los detalles blancos alrededor de sus hombros le hacían ver más ancho, resaltaba más el lado varonil de Sesshomaru, los ojos heterocromáticos le seguían dando un aire misterioso, su cabello peculiarmente dividido en dos colores, le daban un toque especial.

También su traje había quedado perfecto, "Todoroki Shoto" era su personaje favorito de BNHA y le gustaba la pareja que hacía con Momo, por eso, había pensado que sería una excelente elección y no se equivocaba.

Sesshomaru resaltaba. Siempre sobresalía y esta vez, no sería la excepción.

Era jodidamente atractivo y sensual.

Como si fuera la primera vez que se miraban estaban uno frente al otro en silencio, apreciando la vista que tenían.

El platinado, miró penetrante los ojos contrarios e hizo el primer movimiento levantando su mano derecha, lentamente tomó la barbilla de la mujer subiéndola un poco para depositar un beso intenso y apasionado, soltó la barbilla y deslizó con delicadeza su dedo índice por el cuello femenino siguiendo el camino hasta llegar al centro de su pecho descubierto, con su otra mano la tomó con fuerza de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo.

Soltó los labios prisioneros y dirigió los suyos hacia la oreja derecha succionando el lóbulo unos segundos y después lo soltó susurrando con voz ronca.

—Señorita—hizo una breve pausa, besó delicadamente detrás de la oreja. —Parece que esta noche no saldremos.—Su aliento chocaba con la suave piel de Kagome.

La jadeante morena se excitó con esas palabras.

Cambio de planes, se quedarían en casa a jugar con sus personajes.

Ya habría oportunidad de presumir lo bien que se miraban en el cosplay de ese año, pero ahora, estaría muy ocupada durante toda la noche.

Y tal vez, tendrían que mandar a hacer otros trajes.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A:  
Este drabble lo disfruté por ambas shipps, soy amante del " _Sesshome"_ y del _"TodoMomo" (BnHA)_

Al principio, sufrí porque no sabía que personajes podían utilizar y que fuera de acuerdo con su personaliad, Bueno.

 **Sesshomaru ~ Todoroki Shoto .** Lo elegí por su apariencia seria, es uno de los héroes más fuertes y es super sexy (?) :v bueno, también, tiene ese aire misterioso y atrayente. Tiene cierto rencor a su padre y lucha por ser mejor. Entre otras cosas más.

 **Kagome ~ Yaoyoruzo Momo .** La elegí, porque en esa serie era la más adecuada, a pesar de que ella parece ser una chica normal y sin alguna otra ventaja que su apariencia atractiva, es una mujer sumamente inteligente, y con la ayuda de Todoroki puede superar cierto obstáculo que le impedía usar su peculiaridad, con el tiempo se puede ver su desarrollo en la historia como persona y como héroe.

Por eso, es que ambos me parecían adecuados; no conozco mucho acerca de otros animes/mangas/series. Así que mis opciones eran realmente pocas.

Prefiero conocer los personajes por lo menos un poco, para poder utilizarlos, aunque sea en lo más mínimo.


	6. Hombres vs Mujeres

**Reto: Karaoke  
Idea dada por: Bloody Angel**

 **El drabble, estuvo complicado para la idea que tenía en mente, para ser sincera, prefería un one shot de esto, no alcancé a abarcar ni la mitad de lo que pensaba.**

 **Pero, como existe un límite, aquí está el resultado, espero que lo disfruten tanto, como yo.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este drabble tiene dos versiones, uno con la letra original, el segundo con la letra en español.  
¿Porqué? , bueno, prefiero la letra en su idioma original, pero hay quienes prefieren leer todo en español. Así que, es por eso, nada fuera de lo común.**

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.** **  
**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **VERSION 1** _ **(C.I)**_

 **Hombres vs. Mujeres**

—Las damas primero— mencionó con tono divertido el moreno.

—Un placer— respondió coqueta la pelirroja a su lado.

Ayame y Kagome se levantaron del sillón y caminaron hacia la consola, durante el trayecto contonearon las caderas de manera provocativa, tal como le había enseñado anteriormente la atrevida pelirroja a la morena; la competencia estaba en un momento decisivo y sabían que ellos observaban cada movimiento, así que, tenían armas letales que podían utilizarlas a su favor; y no dudarían en hacerlo.

Estaban seguras, ganarían.

Con una cómplice mirada eligieron la canción perfecta para sus planes, _"Bang, Bang"_ , la conocían muy bien porque siempre la cantaban cuando salían, era como su himno, por lo tanto, la sabían de memoria.

Se miraron fugazmente y Ayame le sonrió a la morena.

Los harían sudar.

Se colocaron frente a sus respectivos novios y con una mirada inocente dieron inicio a la canción que comenzó a sonar, Sesshomaru miró a Kagome y ella pudo notar un pequeño atisbo de sorpresa en los ojos dorados que la observaban con atención.

El conocía la canción.

El ritmo que marcaba la música les hizo comenzar con un leve contoneo de caderas, alzaron los brazos sobre su cabeza y los deslizaban por el cuerpo acentuando sus curvas.

El ambiente había cambiado.

— _She got a body like an hourglass, but I can give it to you all the time_ — Comenzó Kagome señalando a la pelirroja.

Ayame se movía sensual provocando a su hombre.

Koga, tragó saliva con dificultad.

Estaban en problemas.

La morena, dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Sesshomaru y giró su rostro viéndolo sobre su hombro, la chica de cabellos rojizos siguió con su parte.

— _She got a booty like a Cadillac, but I can send you into overdrive (oh) —_ Kagome movió su cadera hacia un lado, acentuando la descripción de su trasero al mismo tiempo que recibió una nalgada de Ayame.

La azabache pudo notar en el rostro de Sesshomaru molestia.

Solo él podía tocar de esa manera a Kagome. Funció el ceño y apretó ambas manos haciéndolas puño.

La morena se giró, y ambas mujeres se acercaron a sus novios, tomaron las manos masculinas y las pasaron levemente por sus cuerpos, con paciencia sobre sus pechos, muslos y cintura.

— _(Stop and wait, wait for that, stop, hold up, swing your bat)_

Cantaban en armonía mientras jugaban coquetas con las manos de sus novios por sus cuerpos.

— _See anybody could be bad to you_ — alzaron su trasero acercándolo más al rostro de los hombres, giraron un poco la cabeza, les guiñaron un ojo y, con un movimiento atrevido apretaron una mano varonil, la cual, por consecuencia apretaban el glúteo femenino.

— _you need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah._ — Se alejaron rápido soltando el agarre de las manos, se giraron y ambas hacían la señal negativa con sus dedos índices.

Les estaban provocando los instintos más primitivos.

— _Bang bang into the room (I know you want it) — cantó Kagome._  
 _—Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it) —siguió Ayame_

Y lo estaban logrando, sus pantalones se sentían apretados.

 _—Wait a minute let me take you there (ah) —_ ambas cantaban y les invitaban a disfrutar ese placer, que solo ellas podían ofrecer.

Tensaron su mandíbula, tenerlas tan cerca, tan provocativas, tan sensuales y no podían tocarlas.

Les ponía duros.

Sesshomaru sabía que esa guerra podían perderla.

Y eso, era solo el principio.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **VERSION 2** _ **(C.E)**_

 **Hombres vs. Mujeres**

—Las damas primero— mencionó con tono divertido el moreno.

—Un placer— respondió coqueta la pelirroja a su lado.

Ayame y Kagome se levantaron del sillón y caminaron hacia la consola, durante el trayecto contonearon las caderas de manera provocativa, tal como le había enseñado anteriormente la atrevida pelirroja a la morena; la competencia estaba en un momento decisivo y sabían que ellos observaban cada movimiento, así que, tenían armas letales que podían utilizarlas a su favor; y no dudarían en hacerlo.

Estaban seguras, ganarían.

Con una cómplice mirada eligieron la canción perfecta para sus planes, _"Bang, Bang"_ , la conocían muy bien porque siempre la cantaban cuando salían, era como su himno, por lo tanto, la sabían de memoria.

Se miraron fugazmente y Ayame le sonrió a la morena.

Los harían sudar.

Se colocaron frente a sus respectivos novios y con una mirada inocente dieron inicio a la canción que comenzó a sonar, Sesshomaru miró a Kagome y ella pudo notar un pequeño atisbo de sorpresa en los ojos dorados que la observaban con atención.

El conocía la canción.

El ritmo que marcaba la música les hizo comenzar con un leve contoneo de caderas, alzaron los brazos sobre su cabeza y los deslizaban por el cuerpo acentuando sus curvas.

El ambiente había cambiado.

— _Ella tiene un cuerpo como un reloj de arena, pero yo puedo dártelo todo el tiempo_ — comenzó Kagome señalando a la pelirroja.

Ayame se movía sensual provocando a su hombre.

Koga, tragó saliva con dificultad.

Estaban en problemas.

La morena, dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Sesshomaru y giró su rostro viéndolo sobre su hombro, la chica de cabellos rojizos siguió con su parte.

— _Ella tiene un culo como un Cadillac, pero yo puedo enviártelo a toda velocidad. —_ Kagome movió su cadera hacia un lado, acentuando la descripción de su trasero al mismo tiempo que recibió una nalgada de Ayame.

La azabache pudo notar en el rostro de Sesshomaru molestia.

Solo él podía tocar de esa manera a Kagome. Funció el ceño y apretó ambas manos haciéndolas puño.

La morena se giró, y ambas mujeres se acercaron a sus novios, tomaron las manos masculinas y las pasaron levemente por sus cuerpos, con paciencia sobre sus pechos, muslos y cintura.

— _Detente y espera, espera por eso, detente, sostenlo, mueve tu bate._

Cantaban en armonía mientras jugaban coquetas con las manos de sus novios por sus cuerpos.

— _Mira, cualquiera puede ser mala contigo_ — alzaron su trasero acercándolo más al rostro de los hombres, giraron un poco la cabeza, les guiñaron un ojo y, con un movimiento atrevido apretaron una mano varonil, la cual, por consecuencia apretaban el glúteo femenino.

— _Necesitas una buena chica te que vuele tu cabeza, sí._ — Se alejaron rápido soltando el agarre de las manos, se giraron y ambas hacían la señal negativa con sus dedos índices.

Les estaban provocando los instintos más primitivos.

— _Bang, bang dentro del cuarto (sé que lo quieres) —_ cantó Kagome.  
 _—Bang, bang por todo tu cuerpo (te dejaré tenerlo) —_ siguió Ayame

Y lo estaban logrando, sus pantalones se sentían apretados.

 _—Espera un minuto, déjame llevarte ahí (ah) —_ ambas cantaban y les invitaban a disfrutar ese placer, que solo ellas podían ofrecer.

Tensaron su mandíbula, tenerlas tan cerca, tan provocativas, tan sensuales y no podían tocarlas.

Les ponía duros.

Sesshomaru sabía que esa guerra podían perderla.

Y eso, era solo el principio.

.

.

* * *

.

 **¿Que tal?, ¿les ha gustado?  
Bloody, durante estos retos tengo una relación de amor-odio contigo xD.**

 **Pero, la mayoría del tiempo te adoro**


	7. ¿Guerra?

**Faby Sama:**  
 **Gracias por seguir leyéndome y por comentar a pesar de ya saber lo que esperas encontrar;**  
 **Te mandé un mensaje privado hace días, en él, te expliqué lo que estoy haciendo en este nuevo libro.**

 **Si los confundo, pido disculpa.**

 **Reto: Guerra de Almohadas**  
 **Idea: Bloody Angel.**

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.** **  
**

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Guerra?**

—Sesshomaru— habló la morena con tono delicado.

Silencio.

Giró su cuerpo quedando de costado, desde ese ángulo podía observar al platinado, estaba sentado sobre la cama, con pantalón de pijama y sin camisa, sus músculos perfectamente definidos resaltaban y;

Se le antojaban.

Kagome, cerró los ojos, frunció el ceño, tomó la almohada y la mordió intentando disipar el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

Al abrirlos se fijó en el semblante serio, la nariz recta, los labios bien formados y carnosos, sabía lo dulces que eran, ya que se había deleitado con ellos tantas veces.

Era jodidamente atractivo.

Nunca era suficiente y siempre quería más.

Más de él.

Debía parar el rumbo de sus pensamientos o estaría deseosa de algo más que solo mirar. Inquieta se movió un poco en su lugar.

A veces, le costaba creer que estaban casados; con él sus días estaban llenos de felicidad, y el tiempo parecía no tener importancia mientras estuviera con él, hasta los silencios eran cómodos y placenteros; justo como ahora.

Sesshomaru estaba leyendo un documento en su laptop, como le dijo a la morena, le había llegado un correo temprano, por lo tanto, necesitaba terminar con eso antes de mediodía y quería deshacerse de él lo más pronto posible.

—¿Quieres que te traiga desayuno? — preguntó intentando llamar su atención.

—No.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? —insistió.

—No.

Kagome suspiró resignada, estaba dispuesta a levantarse para distraer su mente, estar ahí sin poder hacer otra cosa aparte de observar, le estaba costando.

Con toda la intención de moverse fue detenida por el gentil toque varonil.

—No te vayas — dijo el platinado al percatarse de los planes que tenía.

La azabache le sonrió nerviosa.

Nerviosa de su contacto después de esos pensamientos.

—Está bien.

—Hn — Respondió Sesshomaru y volvió su atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

La mujer inquieta, se puso a jugar con la almohada aventándola hacia el techo, necesitaba sacar sus frustraciones de alguna manera.

En una ocasión, no alcanzó a detenerla y cayó directo en la cabeza del platinado; Kagome se levantó asustada, había importunado a su esposo en su trabajo.

—Discúlpame, Sesshomaru no era mi intención molestarte— Le dijo apenada.

El hombre movió la almohada haciéndola a un lado, su laptop la dejó sobre la mesita de noche y miró los celestes ojos que lo observaban con vergüenza.

En un rápido movimiento, tumbó a la morena sobre la cama, colocándose sobre ella agarró las muñecas de Kagome con una sola mano y sostuvo los brazos femeninos sobre la cabeza de la mujer, estaban cara a cara.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes? — Preguntó serio.

—Na-nada— la sorpresa le impedía hablar correctamente.

—¿Mi esposa necesita atención?, ¿quieres iniciar una guerra de almohadas?

—No Sessh yo no…

No pudo terminar la frase, el platinado le interrumpió capturando los labios de manera pasional, mientras con la mano libre jugaba con la cintura femenina.

—Kagome — pronunció con voz ronca.

Ella se estremeció.

—No hagamos la guerra. — succionó el labio inferior, lo mordió y después lo soltó —Hagamos el amor.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:**

 **Bueno, este reto fue divertido 7u7r**  
 **Espero que les haya gustado...**

 **¿Apoco no se les antoja algo así?**


	8. Humillación

**Reto: Vals de XV (Sesshomaru Chambelán)**

 **Idea dada por: Bloody Angel**

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Tengo problemas para este tipo de ideas medias, femeninas (?) por así decir, espero que les guste.**

.

 **Humillación**

La cafetería estaba llena de jóvenes alegres y entusiasmados con el final de curso, más aquellos que terminaban un ciclo importante en sus vidas, pasando a otro nivel; como siempre, existían pequeños grupos de amigos que se juntaban a tomar sus alimentos en mesas asignadas.

En aquella de la esquina se encontraba la popular y de difícil acceso, los chicos más guapos y con más dinero; en seguida estaba la de los deportistas y porristas; un poco retirada estaba la mesa de los que eran considerados inteligentes y bien portados.

Ahí se encontraba una chica azabache comiendo sola, atendía una llamada en su celular con su amiga, ese día se encontraba en casa ya que había pescado un resfriado.

— _Oye, Kagome ¿ya tienes todo listo para tu fiesta? —Preguntó la otra voz._

—No— respondió cabizbaja

— _¿Qué es lo que te falta?_

—El vals, aún no tengo quién lo dirija y menos chambelán — suspiró angustiada con la idea de no tener quién la acompañara.

Había deseado que fuera su padre, pero, él había muerto hace varios años, su hermano era muy pequeño y su abuelo estaba mayor para hacerlo.

— _Sé que hay muchos que desearían acompañarte._ — _mencionó Sango pensando en Hoyo y Koga._

En eso, iba pasando la líder de las porristas, era una joven muy atractiva de cabello rojo, de cabello oscuro y ojos color carmín. Era bella.

Según ella misma decía, era la novia del chico más guapo y popular de la escuela.

Kagome terminó la llamada; después le explicaría a su amiga lo que sucedió.

—¡Vaya patito feo!, ¿Nadie quiere acompañarte en tu patética fiestecita? — mencionó con burla la mujer.

—Si tengo quién me acompañe.

Kagome se levantó molesta de la mesa, recargó las manos sobre ella y la miró con el ceño fruncido; Kagura miraba en su dirección sorprendida, la azabache sonrió burlona. Le había sorprendido que no se dejara insultar por ella.

—Además, eso no les interesa — continuó con su voz firme.

La joven maliciosa, recompuso su rostro de sorpresa, aclaró la garganta y siguió con su perverso plan de ridiculizarla.

—No te creo, sé que te mueres para que Sesshomaru te acompañe en tu insignificante fiesta.

Kagome estaba dispuesta a contestar, a pesar de que le gustaba el joven Taisho Pues, ¿quién en su sano juicio no desearía estar con él?

—No, ¿vas a negarlo?

Esperó la respuesta con los brazos cruzados, sabía que cualquier respuesta que le diera la humillaría, pues, el mismo platinado se encontraba detrás de Kagome y había escuchado la conversación.

Sesshomaru estaba serio mirando a Kagura, solo esperaba la respuesta.

—Ya dije que sí tengo chambelán y no necesito darte detalles sobre eso.

—¿te avergüenzas de tu acompañante? — insistió. — si no es así, dime quién es — demandó.

—Soy yo, ¿algún problema con eso? — La voz varonil estremeció a las jóvenes que se mantenían en la discusión.

Sesshomaru se acercó a Kagome colocándose a su lado, le tomó la mano y...

—Vámonos— le dijo a la azabache viendo los celestes ojos confundidos.

Ambos salieron de la cafetería tomados de la mano dejando sin palabras y muy enojada a cierta joven.

La humillada había resultado ser otra.

 **N/A:**

 **Recuerden, no es bueno humillar a otros o el Karma puede ser peor xD**

 **Esperemos que Kagura aprendiera su lección.**


	9. Obra de Arte

**Reto: Referencia al dibujo de "Rose" en Titanic  
Idea dada por: Bloody Angel**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Obra de Arte**

Kagome había estado tan cansada, esa noche llena de pasión con su esposo le había drenado toda su energía, así que, cuando despertó, lo primero que deseó fue ir a tomar un baño relajante; y así lo hizo.

Cuando terminó de ducharse, se sentía tan cómoda, limpia y fresca que decidió recostarse unos momentos en la cama así, desnuda.

Su esposo tenía la costumbre de salir por las mañanas al gym sin importar su cansancio, era estricto con esta costumbre; por lo tanto, ella se encontraba sola.

Se acomodó sobre la cama, de manera cómoda tomó la almohada colocándola debajo de su cabeza, su mano izquierda descansaba un poco mas arriba de su cabeza y la derecha la tenía cerca de su cara; estaba apoyada de lado acentuando sus caderas y estrecha cintura, parecía una hermosa escultura; bella y única.

Cuando el platinado regresó de su rutina, aseado; entró a la habitación y tuvo el deleite de observar esa obra de arte, ella se miraba tan hermosa; su esposa tenía una figura perfecta, sin pesarlo por mucho tiempo, dejó la maleta en el closet; tomó un maletín y acercó el sillón del lado izquierdo de la cama, de tal modo que pudiera observar bien la figura femenina.

Se sentó apreciando el cuerpo de su esposa, tenía un cuaderno, el cual, sacó del maletín, buscó en un departamento dentro de este el lápiz especial que utilizaba para dibujar, tenía su pasatiempo que solo su esposa conocía.

Dibujar.

Ese cuaderno era dedicado a una sola obra de arte que él conocía muy bien, y sólo él podía apreciar.

Kagome.

Él solía dibujar a su esposa en diferentes situaciones, pero en esta ocasión, la dibujaría desnuda sobre la cama.

Relajó su muñeca y comenzó con delicados trazos bien definidos, con paciencia y determinación logró terminarlo antes de que ella despertara.

La azabache se removió e hizo un pequeño quejido, Sesshomaru se acercó a la cama, se sentó en el borde cerca de Kagome, ella se estiró y abrió los ojos encontrándose unos dorados que la miraban con deseo.

—Buen día Sesshomaru— Saludó somnolienta la morena con una sonrisa.

—Buen día, ¿cómo te sientes? —su tono era serio y preocupado.

—Maravillosa—respondió con las mejillas sonrojadas recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior.

—¿Te duele algo? —insistió mirado los ojos celestes intentando descubrir la verdad.

—No, todo está perfecto.

La morena alzó los brazos, colocó las manos detrás de la cabeza platinada y la atrajo depositando un dulce beso en los labios varoniles.

Sesshomaru aceptó el gesto de Kagome aventurándose a profundizar incitándola a abrir la boca para introducir su lengua, ella accedió y el calor subió.

Jadeantes se separaron.

—Te dibujé desnuda— confesó.

Miraba los ojos azules que brillaban en sorpresa, ella sonrió.

—Espero que al estilo de _Titanic_ — mencionó exigente.

—Hn.

Volvió a besarla con más pasión, con sus manos jugaba en las curvas de la cadera, cintura y subía masajeando los pechos de Kagome.

.

* * *

.

 **Este fue el último en el que Bloody Angel aporta sus ideas.**

 **Gracias por tus retos, fueron divertidos, desesperantes y algunos extremadamente complicados por ciertos detalles.**


	10. Sexy

**Otra canción que no es de mi gusto, al principio quise aventar mi laptop en cuanto escuche el ritmo, después ignorando el género que no es de mi preferencia; abrí mi mente y entendí el concepto, espero les guste lo que hice.**

 **Reto: Kagome bialando - Sin Pijama de Becky G**

 **Idea dada por: Punitaisho**

 **Sexy**

Kagome tenía tiempo que no se quedaba sola en casa tan tarde, desde que se había casado, Sesshomaru se encargaba de llegar siempre a cenar con ella, pero, esta ocasión fue diferente; él había ido a otra ciudad debido a un inconveniente con la empresa de allá y requería su presencia.

La morena suspiró resignada, salió de bañarse y eligió un conjunto de lencería fina de encaje, demasiado provocador, así mismo se colocó unos tacones rojos Gucci.

Perfecta.

Según lo que había dicho Sesshomaru, él regresaría temprano en la mañana, y ella esperaba recibirlo con una sexy sorpresa.

Abrió el champagne que había traído con anticipación, se sirvió una copa y probó el delicioso sabor del burbujeante líquido, era exquisito.

Se miró en el espejo que tenía en la habitación, este le daba una vista completa de su cuerpo, observó detalladamente el conjunto negro, este realzaba sus pechos y cintura; se dio la vuelta intentando observar mejor la parte de atrás, la pequeña tanga tenía un pequeño moño en la parte de atrás, si tirabas de él, la diminuta prenda caía.

Sonrió.

Estaba satisfecha por la elección del conjunto.

Tomó otro trago dándose oportunidad de disfrutar el dulce sabor, caminó con la copa en su mano y encendió el reproductor, abrió los ojos sorprendida por la canción que comenzó a sonar; y le subió el volumen.

 _Solo, sólito en la habitación_

 _Busca, que busca de mi calor, uoh-oh, no-no_

 _Quiere' remedio pa' tu dolor_

 _Nadie te lo hace mejor que yo, uoh-oh, no-no_

No podía ser más oportuna.

Bebió un trago más, dejó la copa en el tocador, mientras la música seguía sonando.

 _Si tú me llamas_

 _No' vamo' pa' tu casa_

 _No' quedamo' en la cama_

 _Sin pijama, sin pijama (yo', yo', yo')_

Se colocó frente a la cama, juntó sus piernas y comenzó a contonear sus caderas al ritmo de la música, se deslizó hacia abajo, abrió las piernas insinuante y se levantó.

Se sentía poderosa y sexy.

 _Voy pa' contarle mis secretos a tu almohada_

 _Mientras tanto hagamos videollamada_

 _Me manda foto, fotico_

 _Mostrando todo, todito_

 _Cuando llegue desbaratamo' la cama_

Levantó los brazos y los deslizó suavemente por su cuerpo comenzando por el cuello hasta sus caderas, deteniéndose ahí las meneó con movimientos repetidos de un lado a otro.

 _Baby, hoy no vamo' a dormir (no)_

 _Baby, hoy no vamo' a dormir (uh-uh-uh)_

 _Que no traje pijama_

 _Porque no me dio la gana_

 _Baby, hoy no vamo' a dormir_

Sintió unas fuertes manos en su cintura.

—Eso me parece perfecto— La voz ronca le erizó la piel.

Ella no sabía, pero Sesshomaru había mirado el espectáculo en primera fila.

Besó el cuello de la mujer, deslizó las manos varoniles de la cintura a la cadera, les dio un apretón, y acercó los glúteos de la mujer a su creciente erección para que sintiera lo despierto que estaba.

Kagome, movió su cabeza en busca de los labios ajenos, entendiendo el mensaje Sesshomaru los besó con intensidad, pasión y lujuria.

—Hoy no te dejaré dormir.

No pensaba hacerlo, ella estaba impactante en ese conjunto, se miraba tan sexy, bailando sin pijama.

Le puso duro al instante.

 **N/A:**

 **Puni, espero que te haya gustado este drabble, realmente me hizo sufrir, pero, después de mis peleas internas logré sacarlo adelante, hice un berrinche hasta quería matar a Kagome mientras bailaba (es real, no fake; Fira está de testigo), bueno, tantas cosas que se me vinieron a la mente.**

 **Pero al final, este fue el resultado.**

 **Gracias por regalarme esta idea, de otro modo, nunca lo hubiera hecho.**

 **Al final, terminé amando lo que hice.**


	11. Celos

**En mis notas de hoy, solo quiero agregar que, Te odie An (?) :v**

 **Y, Feliz cumpleaños a Lupita Morales(cumple el 23 de este mes), deseo de todo corazón que tengas un excelente año y cumplas todos los deseos que tienes.**

 **También quiero agradecer con mi vida(?) a mi alfa firalili por ayudarme con este caso que estuve por botarlo y negarme a hacerlo; también me costó la dejada de mi beta.**

 **Pero al final, pudimos vencer esto con el malévolo cerebro e ingenio que nos caracteriza.**

 **Reto: Kagome se acuesta con Inuyasha.  
Idea dada por: An.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Celos**

Había decidido darle una sorpresa a su esposa, así que, no le avisó que llegaría a la ciudad ese día. Se sentía enfadado por tener que escuchar comentarios sin sentido y banales conversaciones, deseaba llegar a su casa, saludar a su hermosa mujer y descansar plácidamente a su lado disfrutando ese delicioso aroma a flores del cuerpo femenino.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, la luz estaba apagada y sonrió de manera perversa, su esposa no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba.

Se a acercó de manera sigilosa a la cama, justo del lado donde sabía que ella dormía y se aventuró a rozar con su mano el cuerpo femenino desde los pies, deslizando sus dedos con delicadeza sobre los muslos, cintura y tomando especial atención en… ¿Sus brazos?, estos interrumpían el paso a sus pechos.

Frunció el ceño.

Sesshomaru encendió la lámpara de noche, iluminando solo lo necesario para reconocer la figura de su esposa, y ahí estaba.

Dormida plácidamente.

Abrazándole.

Ella estaba…

Estaba…

Su furia creció.

Apretó las manos en puño y tensó la mandíbula.

—Mujer — la llamó de manera hostil.

Observó a Kagome despertar aturdida y asustada, seguro era por el tono que había utilizado, con ella solo lo hacía cuando realmente estaba molesto.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, se sentó rápidamente en la cama, se había dado cuenta de su situación.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para negarlo.

—No, e-esto no es lo que piensas, Sesshomaru… yo no…— intentaba excusarse inútilmente.

La joven azabache intentó tocar al platinado, él retrocedió impidiendo que llegara a hacerlo.

—Silencio — demandó viendo los ojos azules que comenzaban a ponerse llorosos.

Podía ver a la morena arrepentida, pero no permitiría esa falta nuevamente.

Lo había engañado.

Sentía la mirada de Kagome sobre él, pero estaba tan enfadado que no encontraba las palabras correctas para decir.

—Esto se acabó. — esa frase retumbó en la habitación.

Sintiendo la rabia en su interior apartó a la morena para tomar al intruso que estaba en su cama, sin consideración lo arrastró fuera de la habitación; de lejos escuchaba las débiles súplicas de su esposa.

Y aun así no se detuvo.

—¡Sesshomaru, por favor no!; lo amo, me gusta.

La morena lo seguía unos pasos atrás intentando detenerlo, abrió la puerta del comedor que daba al patio y aventó el bulto que cargaba, tomó el encendedor y le prendió fuego.

Nunca más lo volvería a ver con su esposa.

Sabía el crush que tenía Kagome con Inuyasha el famoso cantante que ella idolatraba, pero le había advertido que, si volvía a encontrarla con él, lo quemaría.

Y así lo hizo.

Después de los sollozos arrepentidos de la morena, y de que el bulto se consumiera por el fuego, giró su rostro hacia su mujer.

—Sabes que odio a Inuyasha, y la Dakimakura estaba prohibida.

Kagome lo miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos, era cierto, el odiaba la obsesión que tenía por dormir con esa almohada gigante con la estúpida figura de Inuyahsa.

Su esposa se acercó a él, tenía las mejillas rosadas, ojos hinchados y pequeñas lágrimas que se escapaban.

El platinado la acercó a su cuerpo abrazándola con fuerza, le besó la coronilla de su cabeza intentando consolarla.

—Tu, eres el único para mí Sesshomaru — susurró Kagome. —Sabes que te amo.

.

.

* * *

.

 **¿Alguien que me recuerde porque estoy haciendo esto? :'v**

 **De verdad, hay retos que me explotan el cerebro. y tengo pruebas de ello.**

 **Solo que soy bien mal hablada cuando me desespero y mi reputación estaría en juego (?)**

 **An: cumplí el reto porque solo pusiste ... que Kagome se "acueste " con Inuyasha, estando con Sesshomaru.**

 **Bueno, en la palabra "acostar" está la clave, nunca mencionaste que era de manera sexual, so...  
Sí, se acostó con Inuyasha, a dormir y sólo se trataba de una almohada gigante.**

 **Pero, ella representa los sueños de muchas otakus (?)..**

 **Bueno ya bye.**


	12. El dios demonio

**Reto: Declaración de Sesshomaru/comedia romántica.  
Idea dada por: Kim Lucero**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **El dios demonio**

La juventud es la mejor etapa de la vida.

En ella, existen muchos cambios, experimentas, aprendes y disfrutas.

O bien, puede ser la peor etapa.

Porque también cometes errores, algunas estupideces y sufres.

Y este es el vivo ejemplo de "un impulso de idiotez" protagonizado por una joven azabache…

.

.

.

La morena avanzaba con pasos presurosos y la respiración agitada en busca de refugio.

—¡Tonta, Tonta! — se regañaba la joven cerrando los ojos.

Por este motivo, no alcanzó a ver la piedra que sobresalía del suelo, tropezó con ella llevándola hacia la tierra húmeda del campo.

Su batalla interna estaba llena de vergüenza, impotencia y miseria.

¿Por qué?

Bueno, esta chica tenía un crush intenso con el joven más guapo del colegio, tres años mayor y, millones de veces más popular; que, a pesar de tener un carácter difícil, las personas lo tenían en un altar como un dios… o demonio, tal vez, un dios demonio.

Escuchó un ruido detrás de ella poniéndola alerta y acelerando su ritmo cardíaco.

—No— susurró.

Se levantó rápido, sabía quién la seguía; se trataba del mismo encargado, el joven Taisho.

Le había enviado por error un mensaje confesándole su amor; los sentimientos eran verdaderos, pero no tenía intención de que él se enterara, simplemente fue una idiotez de su parte escribirlo con Ayame cerca.

La pelirroja le arrebató el móvil después de ver a la azabache con el rostro ruborizado, su amiga leyó lo que había escrito dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, y lo envió.

Maldita su suerte.

Encontró una puerta semi-abierta y entró cerrándola tras de sí.

Suspiró aliviada, recargó su frente en la puerta e intentó calmar su agitada respiración, creía que se encontraba a salvo; de pronto, sintió que algo no estaba bien.

Abrió con lentitud sus ojos y se giró, al ver donde se encontraba gritó llena de vergüenza.

Las duchas masculinas.

Kagome podía ver que los jóvenes envueltos en toallas y torsos descubiertos la observaban, tapó su rostro e intentó disculparse.

—Yo, de verdad lo si-siento, no tenía idea que era el baño de los hombres.

La joven se disculpaba con gran pena, no sabía que era peor, estar dentro con los chicos semidesnudos o fuera y enfrentar al joven Taisho.

Escuchaba unos pasos acercarse poniéndola más nerviosa, ¿qué debía hacer?, no tenía la menor idea, y no quería mirar algo que no debería.

—Oye, tranquila — escuchó la voz masculina.

Apretó más las manos e intentó retroceder chocando con la pared, los chicos comenzaron a gritar y silbar. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, y se tensó.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose llamó la atención de todos haciéndolos callar de inmediato, pero Kagome se negaba a descubrir su rostro.

—¿Qué sucede? — la voz demandante hizo eco en el lugar.

—Parece que la señorita se extravió— contestó arrogante el joven de ojos azules que tocaba el hombro de la mencionada.

El encargado miró con furia al moreno.

—Quita tu mano de mi novia— ordenó tajante acercándose a la mujer.

Kagome confundida por fin bajó las manos y observó esos ojos dorados.

—Sesshomaru— susurró.

Él se acercaba con pasos lentos y decididos, mirándola fijamente.

La tomó de la mano y salieron.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Gracias por leer.**


	13. El final de mi tiempo

**No se porqué estos retos se me hacen sencillos, muajajaja!**

 **En realidad si se pero no les voy a decir (?)**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Muerte de un personaje.**

 **Reto: Kagome muere y se reencontraran en otro universo  
Idea dada por:** **Neffer Kat**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **El final de mi tiempo**

El aroma que me rodeaba calaba en mi interior, se mezclaba el azufre, veneno y fuego; podía escuchar el horrible sonido de las aves yokais que sobrevolaban en el cielo en círculos asechando el momento de su orden, esperaban mi último aliento para alimentarse de mi carne; entonces, a lo lejos escuché la voz de ese ser que había acabado con todos.

—Kagome tu tiempo se ha acabado.

Su risa estruendosa se escuchó a varios kilómetros y todo mi interior se estremecía.

—Sí, lo sé— respondí con la garganta rasposa, esforzándome para hablar.

—Peleaste con honor, pero no fue suficiente.

—Te olvidas de algo.

La voz que anhelaba escuchar hizo presencia; después de todo, había llegado. Intenté verlo forzando mis ojos para aclararme la vista, no podía irme de este mundo sin observar una vez más su rostro.

—Mi Lord, parece que atendió a mi llamado.

¿Llamado? Cruzó rápidamente esa pregunta por mi mente; parecía que ellos tenían una conversación, la cual, no entendía.

—Y tú pareces olvidar a quién te enfrentas.

Cuando la nubosidad en mis ojos se desvaneció pude ver a Sesshomaru de pie, con el corazón ensangrentado de Naraku en su mano y la espada cayendo a pedazos después de atravesarlo.

Era el final, él había derrotado al hanyo que causó tanto dolor y sufrimiento.

Para mí eso era suficiente; él estaba vivo, lo había visto otra vez y Naraku fue destruido. Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por la oscuridad, ahora podía morir en paz.

Débilmente dibujé una sonrisa en mi rostro con las fuerzas abandonando mi cuerpo, y después sentí que unos brazos fuertes rodearon mis piernas y espalda; era levantada del suelo, pero la consciencia me abandonaba.

—Es hora de que la utilices.

La voz suave y varonil me llamó; abrí de nuevo los ojos con gran dificultad, él estaba ahí, sosteniendo mi cuerpo casi inerte; me había llevado al lugar donde comenzó todo, el pozo.

El me bajó de sus brazos, me sentó al borde del pozo y se colocó detrás de mí sosteniéndome de la cintura, depositó un beso en mi mejilla para después entregarme el pequeño objeto, débilmente lo tomé y poco a poco cambió de color, ya no había maldad, ahora, era puro de nuevo.

Era el momento de hacer lo correcto, suspiré con gran dificultad y sonreí, a pesar de mi dolor, era el fin y habíamos ganado, aún si eso significó perder mi vida y, perderlo a él.

Perder al primero que me amó y pude amar.

—Sesshomaru— dije en un débil y cansado susurro.

Apreté la perla y las lágrimas bajaron por mi rostro.

—El tiempo se ha acabado, tienes que hacerlo— me dijo al oído.

Su voz fue un punzante cuchillo atravesando mi corazón.

Su voz se quebraba.

Con una mano llevé la perla a mi pecho apretándola con fuerza, con la otra me aferraba al brazo de Sesshomaru y sin dejar de llorar, pedí mi deseo.

—Por favor, desaparece.

La perla palpitó, desprendió una luz fuerte y se desvaneció.

Era el momento.

—Adiós Sesshomaru, te amo — le dije con voz temblorosa.

Giré mi rostro robándole el último beso desesperado y lleno de amor, me separé con la fuerza que me quedaba y me solté cayendo hacia el fondo.

En algún momento nos volveríamos a ver, podía sentirlo dentro de mi corazón.

Mientras caía, escuché una voz que me consolaba, _"volverás a su lado"_.

Era la perla, me estaba dando una segunda oportunidad.

Pero por ahora, era el final, el final de mi tiempo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

N/A:

No tienen idea como disfruté escribir esto, no solo por el momento sad, sino la esperanza implícita de que se volverán a ver.  
A veces, el amor es de esta manera, a pesar de que es fuerte, existen circunstancias que evitan que permanezcan juntos simplemente porque no es el momento, y tiempo después, se reencuentran y comienzan un amor más maduro y aún mas fuerte.

¿Les ha pasado?...

¿No?..

A mi tampoco, pero a de ser bien bueno (?)

Al leer la nota de Moon ustedes tipo...

 ** _Baia, baia... Malévolo cucarachon se puso sentimental._**


	14. Juguemos

**Reto: Estilo Rock and Roll**

 **Idea: Lupita Morales**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Juguemos**

La morena se encontraba emocionada y expectante, era el primer cumpleaños que lo pasaba siendo "la señora Taisho" y, su esposo le había dicho que tenía una sorpresa preparada para ella, le comentó que harían _"juego de roles"_.

Así que su primera sorpresa se encontraba en esa elegante y enorme caja sobre su cama.

Conocía las letras negras impresas en la tapa y ese fino moño, varias ocasiones le había dado regalos de esa tienda, se ruborizó recordando lo que había encontrado dentro de ellas.

Con manos temblorosas, se acercó y jaló con delicadeza de aquél listón dejando que cayera suavemente.

Destapó la caja con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y al ver lo que estaba dentro sintió que su corazón saltó, sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

Anteriormente le había dicho a su esposo que amaba el estilo Rock and roll, y él conocía su gusto por ese estilo de música.

Sacó las prendas que había dentro y se cambió colocándose los coquetos ligueros negros semitransparentes que se ajustaban perfectamente, después la falda de cuadros negros y rojos tipo colegiala que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, se detuvo unos momentos en el espejo y se aseguró que tapara bien sus glúteos, aunque, viniendo de su esposo, estaba segura que sería así.

Continuó con la pequeña blusa negra ajustada sin mangas y algo corta, volvió a mirarse en el espejo y sonrió satisfecha; se acercó nuevamente a la caja, sacó los anillos de plata y algunas cadenas colocándoselas enseguida.

Estaba tan emocionada por el conjunto que le había dado, y hasta ese momento no se había detenido a pensar en lo que él se podía y quedó paralizada, ¿se vestiría también de esa manera? movió la cabeza para ambos lados intentando alejar ese pensamiento.

Sería tan excitante verlo así, y lo deseaba; pero su esposo era serio y no estaba segura que él se pondría algo como eso.

Siguió arreglándose, se puso algo de maquillaje, dejó que su cabello se secara solo y el flequillo lo acomodó de lado; tomó los lentes negros, una cartera y la chaqueta negra de cuero.

Justo a tiempo el timbre sonó, era la hora que su esposo le había dicho que pasaría por ella, dio un largo suspiro y abrió.

Quedó sin palabras, ahí estaba su esposo con pantalón de mezclilla negro, camiseta del mismo color y una chaqueta a juego con ella, estaba tan…

Sexy, endemoniadamente perfecto y sensual.

Kagome sonrió nerviosa y agradecida.

El sacó la mano que tenía detrás y un enorme ramo de rosas rojas apareció frente a ella. Acercó la otra mano y tomó la cintura femenina, le plantó un beso que ella aceptó gustosa, saboreando el dulce sabor de su esposo.

Se separaron y él dirigió los labios hacia la mejilla, depositó un suave beso, aspiró el olor femenino del cuello y lo besó siguiendo un camino hasta atrás de la oreja, se separó unos centímetros y le susurró.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

El aliento de su esposo golpeaba con delicadeza su piel; Kagome tenía la mente en blanco.

—Gra-gracias Sesshomaru.

—Ahora, juguemos.

Respondió Sesshomaru, soltando a la embriagada mujer, embriagada del excitante hombre que tenía como esposo.

Para ser sincera, Kagome amaba jugar con Sesshomaru; siempre era tan…

Placentero.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A: ¿a quién no le gusta un buen juego de roles? 7u7r**

 **Uff estoy segura que ese estilo de chico malo le quedaría muy bien a Sesshomaru, de hecho algo estilo Adam Lavin.**

 **Espero les guste; gracias por leer.**


End file.
